The Weakest Hearts, Are The Strongest Hearts
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Midnight and Draco have been friends since they were five, they grew up together and have never really left each others sides. Now that they're going to start school at Hogwarts, how will they deal with all the new problems going around. And will they be able to deal with all of them? Draco x OFC
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK PEOPLES! Yes, I am finally back from my author break, sorry it took so long. So this is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

~Third Person Pov.~

A little girl ran up to a man and clung to his leg, she came up to about halfway up his thigh. She was rather thin and a little pale. She had short black hair with her hair parted to the right side. Her bright purple eyes shined with happiness as he looked down at the little girl and gave her a smile.

"Daddy, where are you going today? You said you were going to take me some were special." She said. He kneeled down and picked her up.

"Well, I have to go teach at a school, but I can't take you with me. So I asked a few people I know if you could hang out with their son while I'm away. They said they would love to have you. I'll come get you whenever the school has a break, alright?" The girl looked like she was about to cry. The man leaned down and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Now don't cry, you'll be fine, now remember I love you, okay?"

She let out a slightly watery smile. "I love you to Daddy. If you're going to teach at a school, what are you going to teach?" she asked

"Well, I would love to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts, but I'll be teaching potions." He said

"Where the school and what is it called?" she asked

"Well, I'm not really sure where it is, but it's called Hogwarts. It's the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll be going there in a few years, you know?"

"Really? How many is a few?" she asked excitedly. She understood what magic was and how the magical world worked.

"Well, if you're five now, you have six years until you can start. So sweetie, for the next three years, I'll be going and teaching at the school. So there will be some times were you won't see me for a while." He said sadly

The young girl patted the man's leg. "It's okay Daddy, just make sure you don't forget about me, okay?" the girl said with a giant smile. The man stood up and picked up the girl, swinging her around a few times.

"I could never forget my little princess. Now let's go get you packed." He said putting her down and ushering her towards her room.

~~ ~~ S ~~ ~~

The girl lugged her suitcase into her living room with her father following close behind her. She stopped and turned around to face her father.

"Okay, keep a tight hold on your suitcase and give me you other hand."

"Why?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"We're going to aperate. You'll fully understand what it is someday." He said holding out his hand. She slowly reached up to grab his hand. "Hold on tight." The girl gave a nod, and then the man whisked them away. When they landed in a rather bland entre way, the girl spun around a few times giggling.

"Hehe, that was fun!" she said looking up at her father. He smiled down at her.

Suddenly a man with long pale blond hair and a woman with black and white hair came in with a young boy following behind them walked in.

"Ah, Severus, it's good to see you." The woman smiled "Is she the girl you told us about?" she asked pointing to the young girl.

"It's pleasant to see you as well Narcissa, you as well Lucius." Severus said "And yes, she is." He said looking down at the young girl. He knelt down. "You'll be polite while I'm away, right?" he said

"Of course!" The girl said. She gave light cough as a joke and turned toward the two adults.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here while my father is working Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, my name is Midnight!" she said cutely. If it had been an anime, there would have been sparkles and flowers flying around her. Lucius Malfoy tried hard to keep a straight face while Narcissa let out a bright smile. She knelt down in front of Midnight the best she could in her tight fitting dress.

"There is no need for formalities, you'll be staying here for a while so you can just call me Narcissa or 'Sissy' for short." She said. The girl gave a nod, and then she turned to Lucius.

"Is there anything specific you would like me to call you Mr. Malfoy?" the girl asked politely. He let out a small smile

"Mr. Malfoy's fine." He said

"Oh, and let me introduce you to someone, come here Dear." Narcissa said turning towards Lucius. A small blond haired boy popped his head out from behind his father. He came out and stood in front of Midnight. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in thought, than they widened.

"Ghost!" she said pointing at the boy who stood at least a head taller than her. The pale boy frowned slightly.

"I'm not a ghost." He walked forward and took the girls tiny hand in his slightly larger one. "See? If I was a ghost, I wouldn't be able to touch you." He said with a slight smile. Midnight narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Maybe…what's your name, Mr. Ghost?" she said. The boy glared slightly.

"My name's Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco, I'm still not so sure if you're a ghost are not, but let's be friends!" the girl said smiling brightly and holding out her hand. Draco looked skeptically at her hand, but then took it and gave it a shake.

"Sure." He said giving a smile.

~~ ~~ S ~~ ~~

Five Years Later

"Draco! Wait up!" a girl yelled running down the stairs after the blond haired boy.

"No way! You hurry up, let's go out back and try these out." He yelled back at his childhood friend. The girl jumped the last four steps and caught up with Draco and they ran out the doors and into the Malfoy's yard. He tossed the girl one of the objects he had been running with and she caught it, quickly mounting the broom. She lightly pushed off the ground and took off, she pulled a quick U-turn and looked down at Draco.

"How the heck did you do that?" he yelled up at the girl.

"It's simple, run, jump, and then nudge." She said smiling down at Draco.

"That's not how you're supposed to do it!" he slightly growled at her.

"Well that's how I do it, so get over it." She said slightly smirking. Draco rolled his eyes and then mounted his broom. He took a breath then gave a harsh kick off the ground and slightly hovered there. Then he directed his broom towards Midnight and kind of wiggled his way over to where the girl was sitting with her arms crossed. When he reached her, he rolled his eyes.

"You are such a show off." He mumbled.

"What was that?" the girl playfully asked as she put her open hand next to her ear as if she was trying to get a clear sound.

Not too far away, Narcissa and Lucius watch the two flying around.

"I can't believe how much they've grown up." Narcissa said to her husband.

"It is hard to imagine, and to think that next year they'll be going off to school." Lucius muttered.

"I'm going to miss seeing Midnight all the time, she really is such a sweet girl, she just seems so small for her age. I wonder if there's something up with her that Severus failed to mention…" she mumbled towards the end. Just then, the two adults heard a loud coughing sound. They looked up and saw Midnight swaying on her broom, and it was hard to tell, but it looked like there was a slight trickle of crimson. Midnight slowly began to shift more, than she fell to her side, and off her broom.

Draco watched with wide eyes as Midnight passed out and began falling to the earth. Then he shook his head and dove down, grabbing onto her hand. He struggled to hold onto her as he began to slowly descend. His parents rushed over as he landed and began examining the unconscious girl.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's Hospital as soon as possible!" Narcissa said hurriedly. Lucius gave a nod and picked up the Midnight and rushed into the house.

"Mother, were is Father taking her?" Draco said looking up at his mother with worry.

"He's taking her to the hospital, now follow me, we need to send an owl to Severus and then head to the hospital to check on Midnight." She said taking Draco's hand and leading him to Lucius's study. She pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, than she began quickly scribbling down a letter. She summoned an owl and sent it on its way. Then she led Draco to their fireplace and flooed to the hospital. Narcissa hurried up to a desk.

"Excuse me, my husband just brought a young girl in here, Lucius Malfoy and Midnight. Can I please know where they are?" she asked. The nurse gave a nod and showed her a piece of paper. Narcissa gave a nod and took Draco's hand, leading him through the slightly crowded halls. When they reached Lucius, he was sitting in a chair with his hands covering his face.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked

"I have no idea, when I brought her in they took her straight away. Did you send word to Severus?" he asked. Narcissa gave a nod. Narcissa and Draco sat down and they waited. It's was about an hour before they heard another pair of hurried footsteps. They all looked up to see Severus Snape rushing their direction.

"Is she alright?" he asked

"We don't know…" Narcissa whispered. Just then, one of the doctors walked out. Severus looked up.

"Are you her father?" the doctor asked Severus.

"Yes."

"Please come with me sir." The two adults walked into Midnights room.

"Are you aware that she has heart problems, Sir?" the doctor asked

"Yes, once a year I take her to a mugle hospital because they seem more equipped for it than wizards." He said

"Well, you are correct with that. There's just one problem, we have no idea what's wrong with her besides that it has to do with her heart. We have no idea how to treat it, it's fully possible that it's a cardiac alteration that changed the way her heart is shaped slightly. That would explain why she coughed up blood, it would have built up slightly, and the closest outlet for the excess blood would have been her mouth. If that's what it is, her body may adjust someday, or it may not. And as far as we know right now, her life is not in danger. We're going to run a few more test to see if we can find anything. She should be out of here soon though, now if you excuse me, I should go start the tests. Are you okay with waiting outside the room?" the doctor asked. Severus gave a nod, then walked out of the room.

The Malfoy's stood up "Is she going to be alright?" Narcissa asked.

"They think that the shape of her heart has been changed slightly, which caused her to have some sort of attack. They going to run a few more tests, but they know that her life is not in danger at the moment." He said quietly. They all sat down again and waited for the test results to be completed. After about an hour Draco jumped up and whispered something in his mother's ear.

"Can we?" he asked as he pulled away. Narcissa gave a smile.

"Of course." She turned towards Lucius and Severus. "We'll be back soon." Then she took Draco's hand and they walked off.

After an hour, the two came back. Draco was carrying a box wrapped with pearly black wrapping paper and a slightly see through bluish purple ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a neat bow. Draco set the gift on a table next to an empty chair. Then he sat himself in the high chair and sat the box in his lap as his feat swung back and forth above the ground. After about a half an hour the same doctor from before came up to the silent group.

"We determined that it is a heart alteration. We still have no idea how her body will deal with it, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems like a fighter. You can all go in and see her now. She's awake." The doctor said leading the group into the room. When the young girl saw them she gave bright smile. Draco walked up to her bed, jumped up onto it, and placed the gift on her lap. She looked at it, then towards Draco.

"What is it?" she asked

"It's a get well gift, my mother and I got it for you. Now go on! Open it!" he said with a smile. Midnight gave a nod. She carefully untied the bow and set it next to her. Then she carefully pulled off a piece of the paper and sat it down next to the ribbon, than she tore the rest of the paper off. And looked and a semi small black wooden jewelry box. She looked over at her friend.

"Open it." He said with his smile growing. Midnight pushed the two buttons on the side of the lock and lifted the lid. Inside the box sat four objects, three if you counted the pair of earrings as one thing. Her eyes lit up. Inside the box was a purplish black fabric chocker attacked to a long black chain holding a small pearly black metal heart shaped locket with a purple crystal heat in the center. Then there was a small pair of stud earrings that were small roses. They were black with both a blue and purple tint. And finally, there was a dark purple, close to black, fake rose with a bright blue tint sitting a polished black clip. Midnight looked up Draco.

"You got these for me?" she asked quietly. "You shouldn't have…" she said quietly

"Of course I should have, you're my best friend, and besides, you can consider it a birthday present for the previous four years I never got you anything." He said. The girl let out a small laugh, than she gently put the box on her bedside table, than pulled Draco into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. When she pulled away, she lightly kissed his cheek, which lit Draco's face on fire, making the adults chuckle.

"Let's make a promise, let's always protect each other to the best of our abilities, okay?" she asked holding out her pinkie. Draco gave a nod and interlocked their pinkies. Then the doctor came in and cleared Midnight. She was now free to go. She was just required to come back twice a year for treatment. The two children were holding hands as they walked behind their family, than Draco had an idea. Since Midnight still only came up to Draco's shoulders, he pulled her onto his back and gave her a piggy back ride until they got to the fireplace's, than he set her down.

They flooed back to Malfoy Manor, the two took off, having already had a mental conversation about what they were going to do when they got back. When they came running through the room again, they were both wearing swimsuits. The adults stood there for a second, then followed to the two children out into the huge backyard of the Malfoy's. They heard a splash and saw the two children dive into the huge pool at the same time. When they surfaced, they were both laughing.

"I have a feeling they're going to stick together through thick and thin…they just seem to be getting closer and closer together." Narcissa said looking happily at the two children.

"I am quite interested to see where their relationship will go." Lucius said. Both of the Malfoy's turned to see Severus slightly glaring, they both understood that his fatherly instinct to protect his daughter from boys was starting to kick in.

"As long as you two understand that if he hurts her, I will kill him." Severus said. Lucius let out a rare chuckle.

"I have a feeling both you and Narcissa would both want to do that. She may want those two to end up together in the end, but she thinks of Midnight as a daughter, and you know mothers are protective as well."

"I can speak for myself Lucius!" Narcissa said slightly blushing, and then she had a thought "Speaking of mothers, who is Midnight's mother, I never thought you were married Severus." she asked. Severus stiffened.

"In reality I am not at all related to her. Her mother was brutally murdered in front of her when she was extremely young, I think she was about three and a half, closer to four years old when she and her mother were kidnapped. The Ministry showed up to late to save her mother, but they were able to save her before she took too much damage. Her father…went missing when she was about one and a half. Her mother new that they were being targeted, so she said that if she was ever unable to take care of her daughter, she asked if I would look after Midnight in her place. I couldn't say no, her mother and I had been close friends when we were in school together." He said. Narcissa looked like she was going to feint.

"To go through all that at such a young age…does she know that you aren't her actual father?" she said quietly, looking toward the smiling girl.

"Kind of, she's aware that we aren't actually blood related, but she considers me her father since I've been taking care of her ever since her mother's death. As far as I know, she has rare extremely short flashbacks of her father, and she often has nightmares about her mother's death. I know she doesn't scream anymore."

"What exactly happened to her mother?" Lucius asked

"…They were kidnapped and tortured by Death Eaters." Severus said quietly. Lucius stiffened. "They were the same people who tortured that Longbottom's…" he finished even quieter.

"You mean Bellatrix?" Narcissa gasped, Severus gave a nod. "We never heard about anything from her after the Longbottom attack. What was her mother's name?"

"…Flare Ignis." He said

"But she was married to-"

"I know, they were both part of the Order of the Phoenix. But I couldn't leave Midnight on her own, Flare was my best friend at Hogwarts, I wasn't about to leave her daughter to fend for herself, no matter what sides we were on." Severus stated. Narcissa gave a nod.

"Do plan on raising her to be part of the Death Eaters?" Lucius asked. Severus shook his head.

"I'm letting her make her own path when it comes to that, that's another promise I made to her mother. She told me that whatever path Midnight walked, Flare would understand and be proud of her as long as she didn't become a coward, and I agree. Even she chooses to join a new Order, as long as I would fear to face her off in a dual, I'll be proud to have raised her to the best of my abilities. The path she walks is her own, even now. I don't plan on forcing her any specific way." He said sending a look towards Lucius.

"That is understandable." Narcissa said.

And little did the two children know, they would have to face each other multiple times in the future, but they also didn't know that they would always be friends and would always keep their promises.

* * *

**So? Please tell me what you think guys, it always makes me happy. Also please tell me if there is anything I need to fix. Also, if someone is willing to be my beta, that would be great. I hope you guys stick with me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Forever in Solitude~**


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting

**I'm sorry if this took a little longer than you were hoping. I'm working on two stories right now, so I'll alternate with the chapters. Also, I hit a ruff patch recently and it didn't end so well...but anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1~Meeting's and Sorting's**

~~ ~~ Midnight ~~ ~~

Midnight ran through the hall and burst through Draco's door, jumping onto his bed laughing. "Come on Draco! We're going to start school today! Hurry and get up!" she said giggling.

"Ger off..." Came Draco's muffled reply. The two children had already bought their things at Diagon Alley the other day and today was finally the day they would begin their school career. And since Severus Snape had to head to the school days before to begin preparing for his classes, Midnight had be staying at the Malfoy's.

Midnight laid out her body over his lap. "Draco," she said sweetly "If you don't get up I'll go get Narcissa." Draco bolted upright.

"You wouldn't dare…" he slightly growled. Midnight smirked evilly.

"Remember the first time you said that?" she asked. He shivered. The first time this had happened, he didn't believe that she would follow through with the threat…never again will he make that mistake. One **huge **thing to remember about Midnight Ignis? She **always** follows through with her threats. "Now get up slowpoke, I already ate breakfast so I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. So go eat, I'll be done in the bathroom by the time you're done eating." She said. She rolled off the bed and walked out of the room. Draco rubbed his eyes "That girl is crazy as hell..." he mumbled.

Midnight walked into her room that the Malfoy's had put together just for her. She walked over to her walk in closet and pulled out the cloths she was going to wear, she had already packed so she didn't have all her cloths in the closet. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. She stripped off her clothes and walked into the spacy shower. She turned the water on hot, when it began to spray, it only burned her skin for a moment before she adjusted to the pleasant burn. She thoroughly cleaned herself, and when she was done, just stood under the spray to wash off the suds in her hair and covering her body. After she felt the suds completely wash off, she reached over her shoulder and rubbed parts of her back, feeling the abnormal bumps that were etched forever on her body. She reached forward with her other hand to steady herself on the shower wall as she began to cry. The water weighted down her hair and made most of it fall in her face. She slipped down onto the floor, her long hair falling all around her. She hugged herself as she curled up into a ball. She did this every day, it was the reason she didn't scream anymore, she kept all of her emotions she needed to hide bottled up, and then let some of it out so she didn't explode, or worse, loose herself to the darkness. After a few minutes, she washed her face again and turned off the water. She took a deep breath and walked out of the shower, grabbing her towel and drying herself off.

She looked at herself in the large mirror, then she turned around and let the towel fall down most of her back, she looked back and observed the appearance of random scars. But Midnight knew what those scars were saying, and she hated it. She had no idea who her father was, but she knew that he was a blood traitor. How? They had carved it into her back and into her being along with many other harmful words. They had carved them into her body until they sunk into her soul. The only person who knew about her scars was dead, and she wasn't going to tell anyone ever. She relived the nightmares every night, but she would never let anyone know.

She turned back around and dried her hair. Her hair was still the deep black it was when she was little but now it went all the way down her back. She still parted her hair to the right side and she didn't have bangs but now on the left side of her part, she kept a little bit of hair braided. She started doing it when she and Draco first became good friends and she'd kept it ever since. She combed her hair into place and dried off her body again. She put on her undergarments and slipped on her black skinny jeans. Then she put on a sparkly white tank top and wrapped a black studded belt tightly around her middle. Then she slipped on her light-weight black hoodie and left it unzipped. She quickly brushed her teeth, checked her eyes to make sure they weren't red, gathered her stuff and opened the door. There stood Draco about to knock. "Seriously, how the hell do you do that?" He asked lowering his hand. Midnight gave a smile.

"I'm just that cool, Draco." She said. Then she walked past him and headed back to her room. She closed her door behind her and sat down over at her vanity table. She pulled forward her small black jewelry box and opened it pulling out a few things, she then closed the box and walked over to her trunk. She opened it and gently set the box inside, then covering it with a few shirts and closing it back up. She walked back over to the table and looked at the objects in front of her. She started by putting on her black fabric chocker and her black heart locket on first, then she put on the bluish purple black rose earrings and then slowly picked up her clip. She arranged her hair for a second so some of her hair was hanging in front of her right eye and clipped it in place with the rose. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a nod of approval. She took her locket, the gem stone sparkling brightly, and gently opened it up, inside was a picture of her a Draco smiling together on her tenth birthday. She smiled at the memory. She closed the locket then let the heart fall back down on to her chest. She stood up and pushed the chair back in and then surveyed her room. Everything was neat and in place. She pulled on her black ankle boots and then sighed. She walked over to her trunk on her bed. She pulled it off and pulled it across her floor and then out into the hall. Her bright purple eyes looked around and saw Draco coming out of his room with his own trunk.

"I see you're ready to go." She said. Draco gave a nod and let out a large yawn.

"Well let's head downstairs to the fireplace."

They both dragged their things down the stairs and through a few halls until they arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were waiting for them.

"Are you both ready to go?" Narcissa asked. The two gave a nod. "Well I see you two have you trunks, did you pack your school things?" they both gave a nod. "Well here are your pets." She said gesturing to the two cages sitting by the fireplace. "Draco, we got you an owl so make sure that both you and Midnight write often. And Midnight, if I remember correctly, when you were younger you always wanted a kitten, so we got you one for school." She said with a smile. Midnight's eyes went wide. She ran over and gave Narcissa a hug.

"Thank you…" she said happily. Then she walked over to Lucius and gave him a hug to, he awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Thank you to Mr. Malfoy. You both have been so kind to me over the years, so I'll say this. You guys have kind of become my second family, so no matter what happens, I will never betray you guys and I will never fight you. If something happened to any of you, I know a part of me would die. So thank you for everything you guys have done." Midnight said. Narcissa walked over and gave Midnight a hug.

"I can't say anything that will compare to that, but I won't betray of fight you either. And if you ever need somewhere to go, you can always come here. You know where to find us." She said. Midnight gave a nod and pulled away. "Well let's head out, or else we'll be late for the train." She said with a smile. She handed Draco his dark grey owl, and she handed Midnight a black kitten with electric blue eyes. The kitten let out a cute little meow as it rubbed its face against Midnights finger that she had poked through the bars.

"He's so cute…" she mumbled "I'll name him…Shadow. Shadow fits him." She said giving a nod. She picked up the handle on her trunk and pulled it beside her, securing the cage onto it. Then she walked into the fireplace and said clearly "Platform Nine and Three- Quarters." She felt her insides twist for a second, and then she felt her feet hit the ground. She quickly exited the fire place and waited for the others. Draco came next, and then Narcissa and Lucius followed together. Draco and Midnight waved goodbye and then took their things over to the train. They set up their things and then boarded the train, quickly finding an empty compartment. Crabbe and Goyle soon joined them. Draco and Midnight sat next to each other while the other two sat across from them. They waved goodbye to their parents one more time as the train started leaving.

The four conversed casually as the train continued on. Crabbe and Goyle had visited every now and then the previous year after their parents had introduced them. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't exactly followers either. It was more like the two idiots were afraid of the other two, which wasn't surprising. If you didn't know Draco well, but well enough her was scary. And Midnight? Well Midnight was a bit of a sadist. She liked watching people she didn't really like wither in pain and fear. She had proved on multiple occasions that she could fight as well as she would carry out any threat she made. When you fully know both of them, Midnight is actually the scarier of the two.

When they could see the platform in the way distance, they went to change into their robes and uniforms. As Midnight walked by a group of fourth year Hufflepuff's, they let out cat whistles. Midnight just ignored them, she was used to it, she was rather endowed and mature for her age.

"Now come on sweet thing, that's not nice." One of them said while grabbing her shoulder. She took his wrist and twisted his arm, almost breaking it. The guy squeaked.

"Two things, one, I'm a First year so stay the hell away." She twisted the arm a little more. "Two, first and final warning, if anyone of you tries to touch my again, I _will_ break your arm. Understood?" she asked letting go of his arm.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder again. "Now hang on there you little-AHG!" he ended screaming. Midnight had grabbed his wrist again and had twisted his arm, this time breaking it.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Pass this on. I always carry out my threats." She growled letting go of his arm. He fell to the ground holding his broken arm.

"You…you…BITCH!"

"What's going on here?" a Hufflepuff prefect asked suddenly appearing.

"This group of boys needs to learn manners. They need to understand that when a girl says no, that it means no." Midnight growled, still pissed.

"I need your name, year, and house." The prefect sighed.

"Midnight Ignis, First year, and no house yet. Now do you understand why I broke his arm?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't have been so violent. I'll have to report this to the Head of your House when you're put in one." Midnight gave a nod.

"Can I go change into my robes now?" she asked. He gave a nod and moved to the side. Midnight walked away and went into one of the many bathrooms. She zipped up her jacket and slipped on her robes. She understood that as soon as their house was selected, that they would get the appropriate uniforms. She walked out of the bathroom and back to her compartment. People backed away from her because she still had a dark aura around her. When she sat back down Crabbe and Goyle were shaking.

"Do I want to know what the scream was?" Draco asked carefully. Midnight put on one of her evil cute smiles. "Nope." She said 'cheerfully' and popping the 'P'. Draco gave a small nod and slightly scooted away from her. When she turned what people began to call 'evilly cute' it meant she was extremely pissed off and anyone who messed with her was most likely going to die. There was silence for the rest of the ride. Midnight eventually cooled off and the atmosphere in the car lightened. When the train stopped, they got out and waited for instructions. A very large man appeared with a lantern.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here please!" he yelled "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" the group began heading down a narrow path surrounded by trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Everyone gasped as the path suddenly opened onto the edge of a giant black lake. Across the dark water on top of a mountain was a giant castle with windows sparkling in the night sitting on the edge of the cliff. Midnight stared wide eyed.

"So beautiful…" she muttered

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant said pointing to a group of little boats. Everyone quickly hopped in, Draco dragging Midnight into a boat with him, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Everyone in?" The man yelled "Right then-FORWARD" the boats began to move on their own to the castle.

The ride in the boats was semi quick, and when they reached the other side of the lake, they quickly got out and followed the giant up towards the castle. The new students walked through the huge front doors. There stood a fairly old lady. She led the group from the front doors to the stairs before the great hall. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and gave a brief speech about the four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

"The sorting will begin in a few minutes, I suggest you smarten yourself up before it starts." The Professor said, then she walked away. Draco was leaning against the railing when he suddenly had a realization.

"So it's true what they're saying on the train then, the great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said with a smirk and everyone began murmuring "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." He said gesturing to each of the buffoons. "And I'm Malfoy," he said walking over to the raven haired boy with glasses. "Draco Malfoy." The ginger standing next to him snorted. "You think me names funny do you?" he asked "I don't need to ask who you are. Red hair, and a handy-down robe, you _must_ be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort on my own, thanks. And you're not going to introduce your girlfriend? That seems rude." Harry said. This time Midnight snorted.

"Draco's smart enough to know not to do that, I'd have his head if he did. My name's Midnight Ignis. Don't piss me off and I won't harm you in anyway shape of form." She said sultrily and walked forward, holding out her hand.

"Not to be rude but I think any normal person would be afraid to shake your hand after that kind of introduction…" the Weasley said quietly.

"That's the point." Midnight said with one of her evil sweet smiles. Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared, clearing her throat. Draco and Midnight went back to their places.

"You will now be entering the Great Hall." The doors opened as she turned around and she led the students towards the end of the hall. She walked up the steps and stood next to a stool. "I will now call your names. When your name is called, you will come up here and sit on the stool where I will place the sorting hat on your head." She said carefully picking up the old hat. "Now, let's start. Hermione Granger." She said. The girl walked up the steps and sat down. The Professor put the hat on her head, and after a second the hat called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the girl smiled and walked over the tabled, shaking hands with a few of her new housemates. Next, Draco was called up. Before the hat even touched his head, it called out.

"SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and walked over to his table. Next, Ron Weasley was called. The hat was a set on his head.

"Another Weasley eh, I know just what to do with you! GRYFFENDOR!" the hat called out. Next the 'great' Harry Potter was called up.

"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either, There's talent, oh my goodness yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?" silence "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well if you're sure-better be GEYFFINDOR!" the red and gold table let out the loudest cheer yet.

"Next, Midnight Ignis." The room went silent. Midnight walked up to the stool, before sitting down, she sent a worried glanced over to Draco. He gave a small smile and a thumb's up. She took a breath at sat down.

"Well now. This one has quite a mind. Plenty of courage and a bit feisty as well as a bit sadistic? A mother from Slytherin and a father from Gryffindor, and an adopted father from Slytherin. Many good qualities for each house…what to do, what to do…better be…SLYTHERIN!" Midnight let out a sigh of relief as the hat was taken off her head. The green and silver table cheered. Midnight sent a look over to Severus and he gave her a small smile. She walked over and sat down next to Draco, she smiled. She knew that this year was going to be quite interesting, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**So? I hope you guys liked it. Now, to thank all of the people who have done stuff on this story~**

**Follows-**

**MargaretMacDonald123 05-17-2014**  
**awesometatyana 04-20-2014  
****readingaddict24 04-20-2014  
****itachilover17 04-19-2014**

**Faves-**

**MargaretMacDonald123 05-17-2014  
****EmeraldStorm7 04-21-2014**  
**Saphem 04-20-2014**  
**awesometatyana 04-20-2014**  
**readingaddict24 04-20-2014  
****itachilover17 04-19-2014**

**Reviews****-**

**EmeraldStorm7 chapter 1 . Apr 21**  
**This was brilliant! I love the interaction between Draco and Midnight, they are adorable together and you do a great job of writing ten year olds, lots of writers make the mistake of making them too mature but you hit it on the head. Love Snape as a father, probably my favourite thing about this whole story so far. I have a funny feeling that Midnight is Sirius' daughter or something... considering the hints that Snape was leaving but then again I'm happy to just read this wonderful story and find out in time.**

**Superb job!**

**Me~*Tears in eyes* Thank you so much! I'm glad you like what I'm doing. And I can't say weather or not he is because that would mean spoiling the story, so you never know ^.^**

**RoseGranger chapter 1 . Apr 20**  
**This looks great so far :) update soon**

**Me~Why thank you, and here you go.**

**readingaddict24 chapter 1 . Apr 20**  
**Good story i am willing to be your beta if you want**

**Me~Thanks, and that would be totally flipping amazing.**


End file.
